


Wet Behind The Ears

by Blewd



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Heavy Petting, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blewd/pseuds/Blewd
Summary: A frienship feuds when Ronnie-Anne discovers Nikki's feelings for Lincoln. Contains sexual content.





	1. Sultry Showers

Dreary grey clouds blanketed the moon, striking skyscrapers with rain and flooding their sidewalks. And there upon a bleak boulevard marched a lone hooded figure, storming passed dull lightposts with intimacy. The gusts raged on; however, so did they, shielding their view with an arm while strangely bracing themselves like a drug peddler. A jolt cracked across the muted canvas, tinging the sky a titanium white. They halted at a picket fence that encompassed a small yard and a thin townhouse. The gate flew off the latch. One step; two step; the house door swung then it slammed.

"God I'm soaked-" She huffed, tossing her phone onto the couch. "But at least one of us stayed dry."

The slender girl reached beneath her blue hoodie, pulled out a skateboard, and assessed the damage.

"Trucks; Bearings; Grip; whew, good job Nikki. Dad woulda raged if you trashed another one." she thought, chuckling nervously.

She rushed for the basement, flinging off her soaked socks and sneakers. Although dainty, her feet were lead, thudding down each wooden board until her soles clamored against the icy cement floor. The pain subsided, however; the aroma of mildew infused laundry detergent permeated the room. Off into the dryer went the hoodie and jeans, leaving only her golden locks draped upon a wet white tee. Droplets dribbled down her bare bottom, she shivered; hugging her arms tight while her pale pink nubs peaked.

"Achoo~ Ugh, I need a shower." She sniffled, bouncing back up the boards.

Silence befell the house, her parents weren't expected for another hour or two. This meant freedom, although that freedom usually boiled down to literally ramen, but parading nude had it's perks. Nikki snatched her phone, checked her messages, and entered her room.

-1 new message-

Santiago: Hey, did you make it home?

Nikki: Yeah, almost got taken out by a whale tho.

Santiago: lol, well next time bring a harpoon!

Nikki: Or a dreamy lifeguard. Speaking of which, how are you and dreamsicle?

Santiago: What?

Nikki: Your boyfriend.

Santiago: Lincoln? I told you he's not my boyfriend -.-

Nikki: Shame. He seemed pretty cool…for a dork.

Santiago: Sounds like someone's got a crush. Too bad he doesn't date skyscrapers.

Nikki: I dunno, he seems to like it here. Drop me his number and I can show him the view.

Santiago: Thirsty.

Nikki: Nah, just a little wet.

Santiago: OMFG

Nikki: Hahaha, relax. I'm about to take a shower.

Santiago: …

Nikki: Chill, I meant so I don't get a stupid cold. Arcade tomorrow?

Santiago: Yeah sure.

Nikki: Bring the qtip too. I wanna see if he can handle the stick.

Santiago: You're going down.

Nikki: Only if I want to :p

Nikki scanned her dresser's delicates when a photo peeked below some boyshorts. The gang had posed outside a skate park; from left to right they stood; Casey, Nikki, Lincoln, Ronnie-Anne, and Samir. She set her phone to silent and put it on the dresser.

"There you are cotton top." She smirked, wedging the photo into the mirror's corner.

Nikki weaved words like a lawyer, but if the truth were known, she'd weave through fists; and one had grazed her.

"Skyscraper, huh?" She reflected, glossing her stalking attributes. "Is tall not—achoo." She shuddered with chills. "Oh right, shower."

Nikki grabbed her garments and entered the bathroom. Her shirt sloshed, hitting the tile floor while she stepped inside the shower. The spout streamed satisfaction, massaging her slender porcelain frame. She caressed her breast, sensing the water's rhythm against her own. Temperatures climbed when she migrated south, crossing her navel, roaming her valley, and hiking her bald pudgy mound. Nikki closed her eyes, bowed her head, and braced the wall's tile.

"Linc-oln." she panted, conjuring her cotton topped desire while nudging her nestled nub.

"Nikki; Hey Nikki, you okay?" a distant voice asked.

"Y-yeah, no sweat." Her head swayed, lifting her heavy lashes in gentle waves.

"G-good. Alright people, back up. She's fine."

He blew a whistle which dispersed a crowd, but left her squinting with ringing ears.

"Ah geez, sorry about that."

"W-what happened?"

"You were riding high, but then you wiped out on the wave."

"Lame."

"You look great though. I mean on the water. I mean not that you don't look great on land but-"

Nikki peered up at the fond yet foggy fumbling figure.

"That sweet snowy hair; the cute li'l chip in his dumb dopey smile while stammering his sorry's."

"Hey Linc!" she smirked, crooking her neck. "Give me a hand?"

"Oh right! Sor-whoa!" she pulled him down onto all fours. "S-sorry I didn't-"

"What? Kiss me while I was out?"

"Well I; ya see; ahem; as the-."

"Boy who stole my first kiss?" she tugged his whistle. "You owe me."

They explored textures and tastes, mingling each other's palette while her head submitted to the soft sand. A sensation frisked her arms, shackling her wrists like a slave when their fingers interlocked. Although pleasant, they were fledglings in flight and broke their lip's union; however, baited breath, saliva slivers, and fixated gazes united them still.

Nervous frailty embellished her ego, no longer did she tower above him, in fact; he surmounted her. But then he smiled; the same smile that struck her the first time, like sunshine after a rainy day, not really gone, but missing it all the same. Enlightened essence brimmed within her being, nibbling her lip while rasping for words.

Lincoln acted telepathically, igniting her chest's landscape with tender fiery kisses. Nikki tensed up, bracing his shoulders while he made his descent; traversing her tummy trench, breaching her basin, and scaling her smooth summit. White clouded her thoughts and sex when his tongue swayed like a pendulum, deftly fondling her folds and hood while her bloom's warm nectar coated his lips. Far from famished, he rose to his knees and disrobed his red trunks. She couldn't bare to watch, but her petite womanhood quivered when his pulsing strength slithered her slit. Up and down in rapid succession it missed the mark, strumming her clit across his cum drenched length. Her palm grasped her mons, spreading her fingers to part her puffy pink lips.

"T-there, put it there." she cried, directing her middle finger to the hole.

Lincoln took aim and cocked his hammer.

"Do you want me?" he whispered.

Nikki clawed his back and locked her legs around him, drunk with infatuation.

"I want you!" she climaxed. "Hmph."

Nikki winced, gazing her slender finger when a crawling drop of crimson vanished into the drain. She killed the lukewarm shower, dried off, and slipped on some snug boy shorts, then headed to her room. Teasing her gal pal before bed was ritual.

-1 new message-

Santiago: You there?

Nikki: Barely, shower wiped me out. What's up?

Santiago: Change in plans, no arcade.

Nikki: Backing out already? Tsk tsk

Santiago: Fat chance, Stilts.

Nikki: Alright, what's the excuse this time, Stubs.

Santiago: I know you're sick of all this water, but Lincoln wanted to check out a few pools. His family kinda got him banned from all the one's back home.

Nikki: That's pretty wild, but I'm down.

Santiago: Good, I'll send you the directions once we narrow it down.

Nikki: And the lifeguard's number?

Santiago: You can ask him yourself. c:

Nikki: Afraid I'll steal him from ya? C:

Santiago: In your dreams.

Nikki: I'll let him pinch me to make sure.

Santiago: Pfft~ okay!

Nikki: Night Santiago.

Santiago: Night Nicole.

Nikki: Hate you. 3

Santiago: Hate you more. 3


	2. Still Waters

A songbird danced upon the window sill, serenading the sleepy skater with a symphony of tweets. The slender blonde squirmed, however; submitted when the afternoon's delight pierced her lids. She freed her legs, opened her curtain, and observed the window. Puddles littered the sidewalks which dampened her mood.

"Sorry dude, looks like your grounded today." Nikki frowned, breaking the news to her board.

Nikki yawned and walked to the dresser, scratching her bottom while grabbing her phone. Confusion glazed her eyes, she had ten unread messages from Ronnie-anne, the latter half asking if she were awake.

Nikki: Sorry, that shower kinda kicked my butt.

Santiago: At least one of us got you. So are you coming or what?

Nikki: Yeah-Yeah, keep your floaties on. I'm getting dressed and heading out.

Santiago: Good. Casey and Samir went on ahead. Just meet up here and we'll head out.

Nikki: K.

Santiago: See ya later sticks, or should I say LOG? Zzz

Nikki: Hmm, A fag or a turd. The choices. ¬.¬

Santiago: For you, only the best. :3

Nikki chuckled and left the room, wearing a white tee, jeans, and socks. A faint aroma rumbled her tummy, baiting her to the kitchen. The home laid empty like her stomach, but there upon the kitchen table sat a full stack of pancakes with a note.

Sorry angel, didn't want to wake you. Enjoy!

P.s Mom dried your shoes.

"Way to go 'rents." She cheered, finding her outfit on the chair.

Nikki gobbled the meal and slipped on her shoes, however; the hoodie had shrank too much, even for her.

"At least the rain stopped." She thought, sprinting out the door.


	3. The Calm

A clock struck noon inside a stuffy room whose wall's décor illustrated a collage of bestie photos. Although calm, their friendship drifted on time's waves, sailing currents until they reunite.

"Hey, don't go soft on me now!" she said, bouncing on the bedsprings.

The boy's brow trickled. "Fat chance! Is that all you've got?"

"I knew your game was weak but-."

"At least I have game." he said, wrestling her into submission.

"pfft~Oh yeah? Watch this." she said, pinning his shoulders.

The boy squinted, battling for composure, but it ended when a bell rung.

Lincoln's controller dropped to his lap. "Ahhhh, dangit."

"Better luck next time, Lame-O."

"What's the score?"

"Five-zip. You really should learn to counter. Nik will cream you if- wait, do you hear that?"

"What? My crippling defeat?"

"No, listen."

Ronnie-Annie muted the television while a faint hum protruded the sheets.

She pulled out her phone. "Oh, it's nik." she said, pounding the keys.

Lincoln reclined, kicking his feet while curiosity took control.

"I can't believe it's been two months." he thought, gazing over the photos.

"Let's see, that makes this what? The fourth; fifth visit?"

His neck swiveled, catching the Santiago's smug smirk. "That looks like trouble. Not sure if for me or for Nikki. I wonder if it would be too obvious if I…nah."

"Hey, Ronnie-Anne, w-what's Nikki's number?" he asked.

Ronnie-Anne's brow shot up quicker than gas prices. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Well; I kinda haven't; ya know." he said, fidgeting his fingers.

"Uh-huh."

Lincoln scratched his neck. "I mean it slipped my mind til now."

"Lincoln, do you have a thing for Nikki?"

"W-what!? N-no way. I mean she's really nice, funny, and good at skateboarding...and the way her hair kinda-."

Ronnie-Anne cleared her throat, pulling Lincoln back down to earth.

"But no; nothing like that."

"Well good, wouldn't want her to crush your dreams, Romeo."

"What's that suppose mean?"

"Don't worry chapparito, I'll give you the number." she said, tousling his hair.


	4. A Brief Reflection

The sauna heat bathed the sidewalks, smothering the breeze in a humid haze. A stitch crippled Nikki to a crawl while she neared her destination. She freed her hoodie-sash and captured her brow's beads when a fond memory flashed. Confusion tapped her shoulder, steering her in an aimless circle.

"Ugh, the heat must be-wait a second."

Nikki tied her hoodie, brushed her bang, and scanned the area.

"Ohhh, I remember now," she said, recollecting her thoughts.

A fog dissipated while she pieced the puzzle, painting the picture clear as day. Ronnie-Anne strolled the opposite sidewalk, touring the city with a white hair stranger. The gang called her over, but she didn't pick up. The boy in bright orange, however; forced her hand. They greeted and continued the day, yet confusion followed when Lincoln recounted his city life. Fear consumed Ronnie-Anne, for she suppressed the truth, risking vanity over friendship. Despite her efforts, Lincoln brought her to light, revealing her origin's true colors.

Nikki looked down. "He really is something else."

A puddle riddled her reflection, prying her ego with a piercing gaze. In that moment her height meant nothing nor the way she looked or dressed. A smile brimmed her cheeks, for courage fueled her, propelling her back on course.

"Thanks, Linc."


	5. Castaway

The Casagrande circuit ended, victory sported a blue spoiler. A brisk breath brushed her body while she lapped atop the staircase, racing thoughts revved her engine.

"Ok let's see, ahem. Sup?-No, too generic. How about. What's good?...How's it hanging?...Hola," Nikki said, fidgeting the knob.

A soulless audience greeted her, silence aroused suspicion, the hallway heckled, spouting commotion which leaked from Ronnie-Anne's room. Nikki safe-cracked the door, teetering anxiety and mischief.

Nikki grinned. "This outta be good."

"Come on. One more round," asked Ronnie-Anne.

"I think I've had my fill for today," said Lincoln.

"Ahh, is the chapparito tired?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Cause you keep coming up short, like your game," she said, ruffling his hair.

Nikki chuckled. "Harsh. Give him hell girl."

"Hey! Okay that's it, you asked for it," he said, hoisting his shirt.

Ronnie-Anne's brow rose. "What are you-dude, are you stripping?"

A needle nicked Nikki's throat. "What?" she rasped.

"Look, we either do this my way or not at all. And I feel more comfortable-"

"Okay macho man."

"Wait, where are you going? " Lincoln asked, unzipping his pants.

"Duh, locking the door. Don't want my mom or Nik bustin' in do ya? Though, I'm sure they'll love the red tighties."

Nikki balled a fist. "Santiago…you…why," she thought, nibbling her lip.

"Oh right, how much time do we have?"

"Relax, they're in the bodega and Nik's got a few blocks."

"So, ready to get creamed?"

"Ha, I've been waiting all morning."

A metallic thud softened her spirit, turmoil's taut knots coiled, and her sash of courage tumbled to the floor. Instinct commanded flight, but she'd been clipped, lurching towards the staircase's safety. Jig and click, a dilemma greeted her.

"Oh, hey legs! Uhhh…you don't look so good. Here, lemme fix you up," Carlota said, sweeping Nikki upstairs.


End file.
